Duckies
by Wannabe Princess Zelda
Summary: Zelda decides to teach Link a lesson.


_**This idea came to me while I was on Google and searched for Zelda x Link pictures, and there was one that had Zelda with a sword to Link`s neck. Originally, it wasn`t intended to be this humorous, but I think I did a pretty good job! Please read and review. I`m excited because this is my first ever Legend of Zelda fanfic! I`m happy about it.**_

…

Though she was a Princess of Hyrule and thought to be very gentle, pure hearted, and determined, countless times has Zelda been assumed to be thought weak in battle by her most trusted soldier Link, who constantly offended her by protecting her on the battle field when he could be aiding other knights of Hyrule who might need his assistance. She knew that he sometimes saw it as his job to protect to her at the earliest opportunity, but she could take care of herself. In all honesty, it tired Zelda to be thought as weak when she most certainly knew how to use a rapier, and had hand to hand royal combat training ever since she was a child.

There were times when she herself would be training out in the courtyard on her own, and Link would sometimes pass and seem surprised to see her practicing with a sword, as it was a complete shock to see the princess with a weapon. There were occasions when she would even hear traces of laughter, but that only encouraged her need to better her swordsmanship. She tried not to get too discouraged, as Link and her had a type of brother-sister relationship that was sometimes (To be honest, ALL the time) centered around teasing, but she would teach him his lesson.

So here she was in the early morning, during the time when all trainee soldiers of Hyrule practiced with one another. Her closest friend Impa was at her side. She walked along the stone floor gracefully, the heels of her shoes clacking loudly with her every step. Her hands were folded neatly behind her back as she silently watched. Even with all the many men (some women) fighting before her, Zelda could easily notice Link a few feet away, practically on a level of his own.

She had always wondered why he insisted on training with soldiers to be of Hyrule, a Legendary Hero of ancient times, someone who was known to be very strong. But he would always tell her that practicing now and then never hurt, even with his strength. He couldn`t get too cocky, right? Obviously, he still had some work to do, because Zelda found him extremely cocky in himself.

After some time she grew tired of watching and turned to her right side and asking Impa to put the training to a pause, which her friend responded with a nod, a commanding voice ordering all to stop their actions. The sound of war cries fell short, and you could no longer hear steel clashing with steel. Zelda cracked a smile as all eyes instinctively turned to her. Some brows were raised in confusion as to why the Princess was here, and then some eyes gazed at her with admiration, while others gave her a blank look. She decided to just let out what she wanted to say.

"I have come to spar." She forced herself to hold back a giggle at the way everyone`s eyes seemed to bug out, gaping at her. She heard Impa let out a laugh, though quietly.

"Is there anyone willing to take me on? I`m no novice when it comes to sword fighting, but I assure you that I will most certainly take it easy on you soldiers in training." Even with the warning, everyone seemed hesitant. In the crowd Zelda found Link`s light blue eyes that seemed to view her with…amusement? She felt annoyance make itself known. Silently laughing at her, was he? Well, it seemed she had found her victim…though, she had been signaling him out at first anyway.

"Link! Come spar with me, will you?" By the way he stiffened she could tell he sensed the hidden irritation under that friendly tone. Letting out a nervous laugh he made his way to her, a soldiers sword in his right hand, and a shield on his left. Zelda drifted her hand outward, Impa placing her rapier in her right hand. Zelda tightly gripped the cold metal handle. Once Link stood before her she went into fighting stance, Link doing the same.

"Ready?" He only had time to give a single nod before Zelda was on him, attacking him with quick thrusts of her rapier. Link on had a millisecond to guard with his shield, and Zelda tried to forget the disadvantage she was at, for she didn`t have a shield to defend herself with. Must have slipped her mind…

But…she could also easily slice through it. Hopping backward, she began to focus magical energy into her sword, the steel beginning to lightly glow. But Link seemed to already know what she was doing, pouncing upward to deliver a horizontal slice, that Zelda had easily dodged with no problem, but lost her focus, the glow leaving her weapon. She let out a sigh. She won`t be able to focus that magical energy in her sword as long as Link continued to strike her. Link gave her a teasing smirk, but Zelda would not let his teasing get to her.

Lunging at him again, she faked a strike to his front, twirling gracefully to find herself face to face with his back. Without thinking she cut the brown belt holding his trousers up, and the Goddesses know she was the only one who knew how big the trousers he owned were when he didn`t have the belt to hold them up. As if in slow motion, they slipped from his waist, revealing bright blue underwear with cute yellow duckies on them. Laughter erupted around them, and Zelda watched with amusement as Link`s pointy ears colored a bright red.

"ZELDA!" He exclaimed, dropping his sword as he frantically pulled his trousers up over his legs, embarrassment coating his soft features. Zelda held back her own laughter. She still had her sword out, ready to fight.

"Oh, but Link! The spar is not over yet! Pick up your sword!" She smiled; already knowing what would happen if he should. He gave an angry huff, keeping his hands at his trousers and stomping away, yelling behind him,

"I`ll get you back for sure, Zelda!" But those words were lost as Zelda joined in with the Laughter of her dear friend Impa and the Hyrule Trainee knights.

…


End file.
